Timeless
by ice dyaty
Summary: This is a love story between Sailor Pluto and Sailor Venus. Many centuries after the destruction of Wiseman and his minions, Pluto stands alone guarding the gates of time. She longs to have a companion.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Please, do not sue.

_Timeless_

_By: Ice Dyaty_

Outside the gates of time, there stood a solitary figure. Other than her, it was forbidden for anyone else to venture through her domain. She, Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto, the crowned Princess of Pluto, was the only person who could guard the gates of time. It is her duty to punish those who risk walking through time without the consent of the King or Queen.

There was barely any light in this realm; Darkness fell all over and a cold mist enveloped the dark. How lonely Setsuna felt. She paced back and forth from one shadow to the next. Her head was bent and her long, dark green hair fell over her shoulders. Everything was silent, other than the occasional clatter of her staff on the invisible floor. She was lost in her thoughts. Her heart ached for another soul to speak with. Someone she could confide in and call her comforter. It had been over three thousand years since she saw another person. Crystal Tokyo came into existence and the Silver Millennium began its reign. Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymoin already gave birth to Princess Serenity (or Small Lady like Pluto called her). The Senshis were all living a life of peace and prosperity. Unfortunately, Pluto had to stay as the guardian of time for all eternity.

She was very happy that her friends were living a life of tranquility; but, the bliss of others did not cure the emptiness she felt inside. Alone and abandoned here in this place of miserable dread. Her garnet eyes began to pool with tears. No! She will not cry over her despair. She is the daughter of the mighty Chronis, and one of the strongest senshi in existence. Yet, her heart twinged for companionship.

Suddenly, she felt the presence of another being approaching her through the gloom. The nerve and the insanity… who dares walk through time? They will be executed by Setsuna's staff. An orange light began to emerge from the murk. Setsuna shouted her chant…"Dead Scre…", but the light grew with such intensity and encircled her. This heavenly light wrapped itself around her and filled her with such warmth. The emptiness in her heart was being replaced with hope. This radiance was angelic and mesmerizing. No longer did she feel alone, and she prayed silently for the light not to fade. _Oh, please heavenly light do not ever go. You heard my plea of loneliness and came to my rescue. _Although the light seemed to come down from Heaven, she felt a familiarity to the light.

"I feel like I know you," Pluto murmured in a dreamy state.

Nothing had ever given her such serenity or shown her such kindness. She could fall in love with this light and stay in this wistful state forever. With much regret, she detached herself from the light's embrace. There was no time to be distracted. Her duty came first.

"You have shown me such compassion," Pluto began to say, "and for that reason alone, I will allow you to pass through the gate without harming you."

Pluto stepped away from the gates of time, and with her staff, she began to open the door. The light dimmed and from it appeared a beautiful woman with golden tresses cascading down to her hip.

"Close the door, Pluto," the woman commanded. "I wish to stay with you for a while."

The voice of this lovely creature was alluring. Pluto did as she was told and closed the gates of time. The light surrounded the woman and she was stunning. Pluto noticed that this creature was much more beautiful than the Queen. Her hair was thick with waves and golden like the sun. Her skin was flawless and white as milk. Was she an angel? Maybe she was a Goddess like Neo Queen Serenity.

"Who are you?" Pluto asked.

"Has it been that long, Setsuna?" questioned the ethereal beauty.

"Forgive me, my lady, I have not seen another immortal for the past three thousand years. I do, however, find you familiar, but I just cannot recall from where."

After Pluto's response, the woman opened her eyes to reveal two crystal blue orbs. Now, Pluto realized that this rare splendor was Venus.

"I am so sorry, Princess Minako," stated Pluto as she dropped to her knees with her head bowed and her staff laying flat on the ground.

Venus walked out of the light towards Pluto. She placed her thumb and index finger underneath Pluto's chin and brought her face up so she could see Setsuna's garnet eyes.

"Dear Setsuna, you do not have to bow to me. I am a warrior just like you. Please stand and allow me to embrace you."

Pluto took Minako's fingers from under her chin and rose to her feet. The solitude that once threatened her was replaced by Minako's hug. Venus' body was warm and petite. Pluto tightened her grip around Minako in fear that she might disappear. The tears that once swam in Setsuna's eyes began to stream down her cheeks. What if all this was an illusion? No, this cannot be true. The little curvaceous body that she cuddled was real. Minako faced the lovely Setsuna and their gaze met.

"Why do you cry, Setsuna," Minako asked concerned.

Pluto placed her forehead on top of Minako's and closed her eyes. In a whisper she replied, "I am so alone, my lady."

That is the end of chapter 1. What do you think?


End file.
